Finally a moment together
by Hikaru-Hitachiin26
Summary: After weeks of being apart due to College, They finally find a small moment to be together. Klaine. m/m oneshot


OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer: We do not own the characters, this is purely fan made. I make no profit by putting it up.

P.S. Excuse the grammar mistakes this came straight from rp between myself and DSilverfox. No editing. Sorry, so if you have something to say about please do not. Just enjoy  
>Hehe Can you tell we rp a lot?-chuckles- I want to say sorry I put so many up so close together...but...I'm really not<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kurt eyed the clock on the desk tiredly as he worked, pencil in hand, adding the final small details to his fashion final. While he knew in the back of his mind there would be no chance of him ever quitting or regretting his career path, it still was the last thing he wanted to be doing at the moment.

Blaine was surely asleep by now, with how busy his daily schedule was. The pair was in their second year of college by this point, one pursuing fashion and the other music, leading to both hardly seeing one another regardless the fact they shared a small apartment together.

Sometimes Kurt would allow his thoughts to wander, picturing the final summer before high school ended. They lived two hours apart and still got to see each other more often. The thought was unbearable at times, but he knew it was worth it in the long run, or so he'd hoped. This lack of contact on top of the fact it had been nearly a month since the couple was able to share any intimacy was maddening.

Setting the pencil down, he closed his eyes, bringing his hand up to rub his temples. It was nearly three in the morning by this time, and his presentation was at ten. While he wanted desperately just to go and crawl into bed to snuggle up to the other, he knew if he wanted any chance of making his final, showering now was the best option, and settling on the thought, he moved to the bathroom, stripping carefully and folding his clothes to set on the sink before practically crawling into the shower, hoping the sound of the water wouldn't wake the other.

Blaine wasn't asleep but he was laying in bed undressed waiting for the other to curl up with him. His body ached to have the other close just to hold. Sighing he was about to give up and just roll over and force himself to sleep before he heard shuffling, clothing scraping and water running. Blaine smiled softly the other was taking a shower, moving relatively quickly he walked over to the bathroom, opening the door and moving quietly through and then into the shower. He made no sound nor did he catch the others attention until his hands moved down Kurt's back. "Kurt...?"

Gasping with a jerk, he looked behind him before visibly relaxing on a shaky breath. "Blaine, you scared me...I thought you were asleep?" He asked softly as he leaned into the other's touch then, desperately missing it.

Twirling the other around wrapping his arms about the younger male's frame, rubbing down his back in a soothing manner. "I don't sleep well in a cold bed.." he whispered softly nuzzling Kurts cheek.

Sighing, his eyes fell shut, nuzzling the other in turn to press his nose to his hair, inhaling his scent deeply, his own arms wrapping around the other's frame to keep him close.

"I've missed you." he whispered softly into the others hair, running his fingers up and down his back in a slow manner, wanting to keep him as close as possible, kissing down his neck.

"Blaine...You have no idea how lonely i've been..." Kurt murmured, tilting his head back unconsciously as his fingertips rolled along the boy's back, upward until the wove into his hair.

Tongue flicking out against his skin, sighing happily, "Yes I do,.." he mewled against his skin pushing Kurt slowly against the tile wall, finger running down his sides and hips.

Shivering heavily, his body heated instantly, member twitching in respond. "B-Blaine...not that i'm honestly complaining, but don't you have to be up early?" he breathed the words out as best he could, swallowing hard.

"Kurt...I couldnt care less if I do." he mewled softly at the others already reacting, his own boy twitching towards the younger male, pulling kurts hips against his faintly, biting his neck gently

Moaning in response, his hands slid down fully along Blaine's frame, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together on a gasp. "God Blaine.."

Shuddering he moaned softly, lifting Kurt up faintly pulling his legs about his own waist making him straddle him, Blaine's fingers moved to stroke their lengths together.

Kurt let out another moan of approval, fingers tugging his head up to press their lips together, every ounce of his being begging desperately for the touch he'd become familiar with and denied of for weeks.

Using his hips to keep kurt up on the wall as his free hand moved down towards his entrance sliding his fingers against him in a teasing manner, continuing to pump them together

"God yes..." he whispered against his lips, member fully erect between them now.

Carefully he slid his index into Kurts frame, shivering, "God..love..you are tight now.." he whispered into his lips.

"I'm sure you're not honestly minding.." came the response, trying to force his muscles to relax as his heart thundered in his chest.

"God no, never.." he moaned softly carefully angling his finger up into him to gently brush his sweet spot licking up his neck.

At the touch, Kurt's hips tried to press back onto the digit, eyes falling shut as his head leaned back against the cool tile to give into the sensations. His bangs were wet, clinging to his forehead, arms still clinging to the other.

Whimpering softly at the way the other reacted, "Love I'm going to adding a second finger." he whispered wanting the other to be ready.

Kurt's teal eyes opened to watch him slowly, giving a reassuring nod to the words. "Alright.."

Pulling his index finger nearly completely out of him before slowly adding a second finger, he watched Kurt for any signs he should stop

"God i've missed your touch.." he whispered, his breathing off and strained, keeping his eyes locked on the other's.

"as I've missed touching you." he mewled softly leaning forward to kiss Kurt slowly sliding his fingers in and out of him

Sighing into his mouth, he rolled his hips gently, fingers kneading into his hair unconsciously.

Moaning sweetly against Kurts lips, closing his eyes to the touch, "I've missed your touch." he whispered gently fingers moving easier into the other.

Lips parting to respond, instead he let out a mewl of a whimper, beginning to feel he was losing control, fingers flexing slightly.

Moaning gently, he slid a third finger into him slowly thrusting it slowly tongue sliding into his parted lips..

Kurt moaned low in his throat, his own tongue brushing the other's as if silently begging for more.

Moaning softly he moved his fingers in him, Blaine wanted him so badly his body was physically aching for him."Kurt.." his tongue moving deeper along the others.

Moaning a bit louder, Kurt moved his hands to drag down his chest, feeling every inch he was able. "mmn"

Moaning softly he slid his fingers out of Kurts warmth only to position his tip against his entrance. "Kurt.."

Kurt gave a nodd, swallowing thickly with a smile. "Please..."

Smiles gently he kissed the other slowly, whimpering gently as he slowly push up into Kurt.

Sighing almost dazed, he tilted his head back a bit, purring gently. "God i've missed this..." He whispered.

"I've missed you... I could live without being in you, but spending time with you, I've missed." he whispered softly, kissing him lovingly slowly sliding Kurt back onto his length.

A gentle moan fluttered from his lips, eyes gazing longingly into Blaine's. "I can't live without your company..." he murmured, purring softly, "and i've been going insane without feeling you..."

Blushing gently, "my love..." he whispered out sweetly pulling him closer whimpering out sweetly holding onto him closer.

"Make love to me.." he sighed, grinding down onto him slowly, leaning to trace his tongue over the othe'rs lower lip teasingly.

"Can I take you to the bed, and make love to you properly?" whispers softly, nipping the others tongue a bit harder whimpering with want

"Please.." he smiled, shifting against him teasingly. "I'll have to shower in the morning anyway it looks like."

"I could stop if you are so worried." he smiled softly at him, kissing down his neck, before sliding out of him to turn off the water.

Shuddering, he stood on shaky legs, moving to step out of the shower, not caring to dry off fully and took Blaine's hand to kiss his individual fingers.

smiling brightly he dragged the other out of the bathroom and to their bedroom, smiling gently. "Come love, You'll just be geting wet again.

Blushing for the first time that night, Kurt pretended not to notice the comment, standing tall and moving to the room casually as if it were the most normal thing in the world, walking naked and fully erect, dripping wet to the room.

Pulling the other down onto the bed, pushing him onto his back sliding up between his legs, pinning the other down with his own body, kissing up his shoulder slowly-

"Blaine..." He sighed and shivered, his hands lifting to caress over the boy's sides and back, rubbing into muscle gently.

Groaning he melted faintly into him, he pulled him closer, kisses along his neck before pushing his tip against his entrance again. "Kurt."

"Please love...its' been so long..." he sighed, eyes falling shut.

"I love you." kissing Kurts lips fully he pushed into him slowly, moaning faintly.

Letting out a quiet, drawn-out moan, he lifted his hips to make the maneuver easier, a smile splaying on his lips before cupping his cheek to pull him into a kiss.

Sighing happily, fingers moving along the others hips pulling him down onto his length moaning out shakily he pushed up slowly into him before pulling back then back up into him, whimpering softly

Kurt's smile wavered as the sensations all began to kick into effect. Skin hot, heart racing, tingles wherever Blaine touched...he forced his eyes to remain open, lips moving against his lover's neck and shoulder as his fingertips caressed over his back, admiring the skin beneath his touch.

"Love.." he whispered gently holding the other close, moaning out sweetly moving up into him, jerking up into him. Hips jerking up into him biting along his neck slowly.

"Oh god yes..." he whispered, thrusting his hips lightly though accidentally.

"Oh..!" he moaned out thickly moving a bit harder, whimpering thickly with pleasure, shaking.

"Oh Blaine..." Kurt breathed out, rocking gently against him, fingers stroking down his back before cupping his bottom, tugging him to grind into him.

Letting out a startled sound, "Love...god." he moaned out thickly into Kurts ear, nipping there softly, shaking with pleasure. "Kurt.." he started to move up into him harder.

"Blaine, you know what that does..." He warned, shuddering pleasantly against him. "Oh god..."

"I do,and god how I've missed it." nipping down his neck slowly moaning out softly shaking with pleasure whimpering softly, hips jerking up into him slow but hard.

"You feel so good..." he mumbled, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he moved in sync with him, member twitching lightly against the boy's stomach.

"You feel much more amazing." he moaned out thickly, biting on him softly on his neck fingers moving down to stroke his length with his movements.

Shuddering, he groaned at the feeling, hips accidentally giving a thrust against him, moaning out thickly as it cause Blaine to move hard against his sweet spot.

"God yes.!" he moaned out onto his skin he bucked up into him harder and trying to push up into him at the same angle, hitting his sweet spot each and every time.

Crying out shakily, his nails raked down his back, pushing hard onto him in turn, muscles spasming around him slightly. "Oh god-!"

"God yes...give me.." He groaned out thickly with pleasure bucking up into him whimpering with pleasure he tried to move a bit more onto the same spot as his fingers pumped him slowly.

"Blaine..." he gasped the name dreamily, absently wetting his lips as his teal eyes opened, glinting beautifully with lust, legs tightening around his hips to force him in harder.

Gasping sharply at being startled he started to buck down onto him harder and faster, whimpering sweetly with pleasure, moaning out more he bit down onto the others neck as he willingly started to move faster and harder into him and against his sweet spot.

"Yes...!" He whimpered out a moan, clinging to him desperately as the heat coiled in his stomach wickedly so.

Moaning out more, "Kurt..so close.." he panted thickly feeling like it was their first time already faintly tired, sweat glistening over his skin, and how close he was so soon.

"Yes...I need to feel you...pl..." whimpering again, he writhed in ecstasy, tightening his muscles hard around him half purposefully.

"Kuuuurtt." he moaned out thickly bucking up hard onto his sweet spot harder and faster as he could pushing against him more, fingers tightening on his length.

"O-Oh G-Blaine!" He screamed out softly, tossing his head back and arching on a pleasured cry, completing hard between them with a tremble.

Crying agianst the others skin he bucked up into him completing hard into him, moaning out loudly, shaking with pleasure whimpering out thickly. "kurt..kurt..kurt.." he whispered the name like a prayer.

Kurt's entire frame quivered, eyes shut as faint whimpers fell from his lips, clinging to the other like a lifeline. It had been far too long since the two were like this, and it felt like he'd been blessed by a breath of fresh air after being suffocated.

Shaking with pleasure he pulled the other close to him, whimpering with love and pleased sensation as he rolling out of him he held onto Kurt tightly, shaking and making small sounds of love.

Practically purring, Kurt smiled and gave a gentle and breathy laugh as he curled closer. "I could get used to this..."

Eyes slanting faintly, "Get used to what exactly?" he asked softly holding the other tightly.

"This good exhaustion once in a while..." he smiled a bit more, feeling his eyes prickling slightly, lifting a hand to trace gentle and lovingly over Blaine's cheek and hair, watching him tiredly. "I missed you.."

"Oh, I've missed you so very much." purring softly and kisses softly, holding onto tightly, clinging to him. nuzzling into his neck he mewled softly holding onto him.

"Think you'll be up to going out for dinner tomorrow?" His voice was beginning to mumble, sleep threatening to overtake him. "My finals are over then and unless i'm wrong, you said you had some time off.."

"I'd be happy to go to dinner tomorrow night," smiling at the other he pulled Kurt closer stroking down his back, kissing his cheek. "now sleep love.

Nodding gently, Kurt smiled with a sigh, curling closer, fingers moving down to tug the blankets up around them.

"I love you." he whispered sweetly into his ear before laying down as well.


End file.
